


This is just fun

by GusGustaffson



Category: American Gods - Neil Gaiman, Fargo (TV)
Genre: Because I can, Czernobog gets mentioned, M/M, Porn Without Plot, the boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 23:52:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11451663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GusGustaffson/pseuds/GusGustaffson
Summary: A cold and lonely night. The perfect opportunity to have some good old fashioned, adult fun...





	This is just fun

The Night was cold and there was nothing to do.   
Two men sat outside of a Truck sharing a cigarette in silence. But it was not an uncomfortable silence. It was a comforting silence, lulling both of them into blissful serenity.   
Snowflakes drizzled from the sky immediately melting when they hit Yuri’s warm, exposed hands. The Russian took a long drag from the cigarette, blowing out the smoke in swirling clouds, watching them descent into darkness.   
Meemo didn’t pay much attention to him. He had his earplugs in, slightly bobbing his head to the soft sound of Chopin.   
The cigarette had reached its end, so Yuri flicked it to the ground. They both were feeling very comfortable right now but Yuri was starting to get bored.   
They had been alone for a few hours. Varga was gone for some kind of business where he didn’t need his henchmen. So they stayed at their quarters, killing time by doing absolutely nothing.   
Not taking the silence any longer Yuri slightly bumped Meemo’s shoulder with his. Lazily, Meemo took out one of his earplugs, giving Yuri an annoyed look.   
“Say, have I ever told you about Czernobog”, Yuri asked, accent thick.   
The smaller man glanced at him for a brief moment before putting his earplug back in. Yuri shot him a wolfish grin, bumping his shoulder again. “Ah, come on. I know you will like the story.”  
No answer.   
“Doesn’t matter, I know you hear me, with or without earplugs.”  
“So, there are these two brothers, yes? One is a white god, bringing only good. And the other, Czernobog is a black god, a god that is feared. So these two gods-“  
He stopped mid-sentence, being suddenly very aware of the hand that has found its way to his upper thigh. His heartbeat slightly fastened as he glanced at Meemo. The usually neutral face sparked the tiniest of smiles.  
Yuri grinned, knowing exactly what this meant. “So, it is gonna be one of these nights…?”  
Meemo closed his eyes, smile not fading for a second. “It’s the only way to shut you up.”   
A chuckle escaped Yuri’s throat, eyeing the smaller man. Slowly, Meemo opened his eyes again, meeting Yuri’s stare. Then with one swift movement he sat onto Yuri’s lap, straddling him with his short, muscular legs, arms draped over Yuri’s shoulder. The Russian liked where this was going, the last time had been too long… Never breaking eye contact he placed his hands on the others hips, moving in for a kiss. Lips met, teeth clicked together, the wet sound of tongues fighting for dominance filled the air. Meemo’s hips started moving, rubbing himself on Yuri’s lap. Yuri growled, feeling how his sweatpants tightened.   
They did this for a while, Meemo always staying in control. Sometimes the pace was harsh and fast. He pulled Yuri’s Hair, biting into the flesh of his neck, grabbing not so appropriate parts of Yuri’s body. Then sometimes he would be slow and gentle, placing soft kisses all over his face. But then he stopped altogether. He pulled himself away and got down from Yuri’s lap. Without a single word he turned and walked back into the truck.   
Yuri didn’t waste much time. He followed his partner without further ado. As he closed the door behind him he saw Meemo standing in the middle of the room. He already got half his close off, still fumbling with the black leather belt that held his pants up. Quickly, Yuri took off his jacket and his shirt, throwing the fabric in a random corner. He grabbed Meemo by the neck, pulling him in for another kiss. It was just as rushed and sloppy as it was outside but neither of them cared. He felt Meemo’s Hand taking a dive into his pants, not once hesitating to touch his manhood, stroking it with efficient movements. What a lucky guy he was. Varga wouldn’t be back for at least a day, so they had plenty of time and privacy to get to it.  
Yuri moaned, pressing his forehead against Meemo’s. He heard the cling of a belt buckle hitting the ground. Meemo had taken of all of his clothes and was now working on what was left on Yuri. He pulled his hand out of Yuri’s Boxers and got rid of them altogether with precise fingers. Yuri felt how he was pushed back slowly until his legs hit the brink of the bunker bed. Without any hint of resistance he sat down, looking up at Meemo, eyes meeting. The other man mischievously smirked at him. Then he bent down and placed a soft kiss on Yuri’s forehead. His right hand grabbed a fistful of Yuri’s messy hair, gently guiding the others head more south. Yuri chuckled at the not so subtle hint, not hesitating for one second when his lips reached the desired body part. He took Meemo’s erect length all in, caressing it with his wet tongue. His hands got hold of Meemo’s ass, circling his entrance teasingly with his middle finger, dipping slightly in now and then. Meemo wasn’t someone you could describe as a moaner. Back when these ‘play sessions’ first started it was hard to tell if he even enjoyed what Yuri did to him. But with time Yuri was able to read the subtle sounds and facial expressions. For example; Right now Meemo had closed his eyes, eyebrows furrowed in concentration as if he was thinking about a mathematical problem. His breath was a bit louder than usual, coming out in rough gasps. That’s when Yuri knew he did a good job.   
The hand in his hair gripped him a little harder, guiding his head with slightly more force. Yuri relaxed, glancing up at Meemo, trying not to gag. Meemo let go of Yuri’s messy hair. He looked down at the Russian with a flushed face. Then he smiled, pulling him up again.   
Yuri returned the genuine smile, putting his arms around Meemo’s waist. “You are a devil”, he murmured, lust clouding his gaze.   
“I know”  
With one hand on Yuri’s chest Meemo pushed him down onto the bed, a confident smirk gracing his lips. He climbed on to the bed, still smirking, pinning Yuri underneath him. It was cold in the truck, breath freezing in the air, but both their bodies were hot as a bonfire.   
Yuri got hold of Meemo’s hips. Before the other could do anything about it, Yuri reversed their position, now being the one on top. Without any trouble he flipped the smaller man onto his stomach, leaning in closer, using his full body weight to trap him there.   
Yuri wasn’t quiet sure, but he believed to hear a soft chuckle coming from Meemo. The unholy desire that washed over Yuri like a wave took complete hold of his mind and body. Whatever clear thoughts went through his head before, were now nothing but mere fragments of what they used to be. He wanted to say something but he wasn’t able to form clear sentences in English anymore.   
Silent, Russian curses left his lips as he carefully pushed himself into Meemo, drawing soft groans from the other man. The first motion was a little stiff, but he soon got the hang of it, pushing in and out in a rhythmic pattern. Pearls of sweat made their way on his skin, dripping onto Meemo’s back. Yuri grabbed the other man by the shoulder, putting all his weight on him now, his rhythm getting more erratic. He heard Meemo moan from time to time. To Yuri, these were the sweetest sounds. Especially considering how rarely his partner made such sounds. With his orgasm getting closer and closer, he heard a small voice in his head going: _is this love?_ Mentally he shook is head. No, this was fun that was all. But the nagging, soft voice remained. He closed is eyes, completely ignoring it. His orgasm hit him hard and raw, leaving him completely empty. His body felt heavy and he had no intention to move right now. But Meemo started to stir, pushing Yuri away from him with an impressive power for a guy his height. Yuri groaned in a weak protest, letting himself fall next to Meemo. He let his left hand wander to Meemos dick, casually stroking it. “You came yet?”   
Yuri wasn’t sure, but he suspected a smile on Meemo’s face. “Not yet, keep on”, he murmured. So Yuri did. It didn’t take long for Meemo to come, covering his stomach with semen when he did. As soon as he was finished he wanted to get up, but Yuri grabbed him and pulled him into a big bear hug. “Fuck, man. Let me clean up first.”  
“No”, insisted Yuri.  
Meemo sighed. “I’m all sticky and gross.”  
“I don’t give a fuck.”   
Yuri heard the other breath in with frustration, but in the end complying, relaxing in Yuris arms.  
“Fine. But you can wash the jizz out of the sheets tomorrow.”  
“Will do”, Yuri chuckled.   
They both fell asleep.   
The last thing that went through Yuri’s conscious mind was:  
 _This isn’t love, this is just good old fun.  
…  
…  
…  
Fuck. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! :-)  
> There is just not enough of them boys out there, I haven´t written fanfiction for a long time now, let alone in english, but I enjoyed this little flick alot. Probably won´t be the last fanfiction either, I have some Lornester ideas in the back of my head...  
> If you like my writing, feel free to check out my weekly blog:  
> https://thehardknocklifeblog.wordpress.com/


End file.
